


Midnight Dance

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [7]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She cannot resist the dance.





	Midnight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the "midnight" prompt of the Summer Mini Challenge 2017.

Eve watched her.  
Dancing in moonlight.  
Humming a melody like nothing Eve had ever heard - not the song of birds, not the song of nighttime insects.

Lilith, the queen of   
Demons.

Danced to her own music ‒ the sounds of her own soul.

Eve was frozen, still as a night without wind.  
Her eyes followed the movement.  
And she felt a deep ache within her bones, and  
A fire within her loins.

“Seduction,” Lilith finally said.

The woman turned, her changing silver eyes meeting Eve’s. Eve’s eyes roamed her body - dark skin and long fiery hair. Her smile reflected the moonlight on her teeth.

“It is no secret. A dance and a song can seduce.”

“When you do it, yes,” Eve countered.

“Hmmm,” Lilith hummed, and the song stopped.

She came to her, her body sashaying through the high grass. Eve noticed the wind began to pick up.

Lilith came close ‒  
Leaning,  
Taking Eve’s hands in hers, pulling her forward.

“I will teach you to dance for your husband,” Lilith said.

Eve swallowed the gasp, feeling her hips move in tandem with Liliths.

Lilith twirled her, and Eve’s face broke into a smile.   
Then, the demon woman embraced her, and she smelled like sunlight and salt.  
She was warm.  
Their bodies swayed, and Eve closed her eyes.

“I don’t want to go,” Eve said, when she could feel Lilith pull away. The other woman chuckled.

“My dear, you are seduced,” Lilith said. “Wake up, and be yourself again.”  
Eve pulled away. “When I’m with you, I am more than myself,” she said. Lilith’s smile was as wide as a tiger’s.  
The other woman chuckled.

“Then the song of midnight has fulfilled its purpose,” Lilith said. “Come, if you do not want to return to your husband, you can stay with me.”

Lilith moved her hips and began dancing again.   
She held out her hand to Eve, who took it without hesitation.

“And we will do nothing but dance under this full blood moon for as a long as you wish,” the demoness said.

Eve did not know how long that would be.   
If it was to be her wish, she was tempted to dance in Lilith’s arms   
And hear her song forever.


End file.
